Batman: Hush (2019)
de 2019 (Digital) (Ultra HD Blu-ray - Blu-ray - DVD) |genero = Animación Acción |anterior = Reign of the Supermen |siguiente = }}Batman: Hush (en español Batman: Silencio) es la adaptación del arco argumental del mismo nombre creado por Jeph Loeb y Jim Lee. Es la película animada número doce del Universo de películas animadas de DC. Se estrenó en formato digital el de 2019 y el en formatos Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray y DVD. Sinopsis Batman: Hush adapta la historia homónima de DC, que se centra en un nuevo y sombrío villano conocido solo como Hush, que utiliza la galería de villanos de Ciudad Gótica para destruir la carrera de Batman, así como la vida personal de Bruce Wayne, que ya se ha complicado por su relación con Selina Kyle, también conocida como Catwoman. Historia El secuestro Bruce Wayne asiste a una celebración en la galería de arte Ciudad Gótica mientras se mantiene en comunicación con Alfred en caso de que algo surja. Para su fascinación nota entre los invitados a Selina Kyle, quien según sus cálculos lleva dieciocho meses sin cometer ningún delito. Escuchando la conversación desde otra frecuenta mientras se enfrenta a unos traficantes en el puerto, Nightwing sugiere que Catwoman tal vez esté haciendo un reconocimiento del terreno. Creyendo que Dick necesita ayuda, thumb|left|320px|Selina y Bruce se reencuentran. Bruce le dice que se le unirá en cuestión de minutos pero el ex Robin se encarga del problema antes de que él pueda llegar hasta la puerta de salida. En ese momento Selina repara en Bruce por lo que él se le acerca para averiguar qué trama. Inevitablemente ambos comienzan a coquetear como en los viejos tiempo mientras se preguntan cómo ha estado. De pronto son interrumpidos por Thomas Elliot, un viejo amigo de la infancia de Bruce y famoso cirujano, quien no esconde la sorpresa de verlo finalmente en un evento público. Tommy va a buscarles un trago justo cuando Alfred le informa a Bruce que Bane ha secuestrado a un niño. El mayordomo hace sonar su teléfono para darle una excusa para marcharse y Bruce se despide de Selina no sin antes pedirle volver a verse. A los pocos segundos ella recibe un mensaje de texto que activa una orden cargada en su subconsciente. Cuando Tommy regresa y no los encuentra por ningún lado, asegura que ellos son tal para cual. Bruce corre hacia el estacionamiento para recoger su traje guardado en el maletero del auto. Mientras tanto la policía rodea la planta de químicos Dupree donde Bane mantiene cautivo al joven Edward Dupree, heredero de ese imperio. Dado que el villano ha demandado un cuantioso pago por la libración del niño, el comisionado Gordon coloca el bolso con el dinero sobre un robot y hace que lo adentren en la planta justo cuando Batman llega al terreno. Mientras el Caballero Oscuro se encarga de eliminar a un par de matones armados, Alfred le da los pormenores del rapto del pequeño Dupree, los cuales no coinciden con el accionar habitual Bane. En ese momento una segunda figura misteriosa ingresa a la planta para seguir de cerca a Batman. Tras acabar con todos los matones Batman llega hasta Edward y rompe sus ataduras, pero Bane aparece convertido en una bola de demolición que reclama por el dinero. Batman lo enfrenta apelando a estrategia y su gadgets, pero Bane actúa de manera errática lo cual lleva al detective a conjeturar que se encuentra bajo los efectos de una nueva clase de venom. En cierto momento Batman corta el tubo bombeador de la droga con un batarang y deja caer sobre Bane unos cables que lo electrocutan hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Tras ello Edward corre hacia la salida, no sin antes patear a su secuestrador. Luego de colocarle unas esposas a Bane, Batman le encuentra pegada una pequeña hoja, por lo que la guarda para analizarla más tarde. En ese momento Lady Shiva sale de las sombras para contarle a Batman que la Liga de las Sombras se ha fracturado desde la muerte thumb|320px|Batman persigue a Catwoman. de Ra’s al Ghul y que actualmente todos sus miembros luchan por el poder. Ella le advierte que un desconocido se aprovechó del caos para acceder a un pozo de Lázaro para usar su poder regenerador y le pregunta si acaso sabe algo sobre eso. Batman le dice que no y promete que intentará averiguar algo, pero le solicita que para el próximo encuentro antes llame. Cuando la policía ingresa a la planta para llevarse a Bane, Gordon nota que el bolso con el dinero del rescate ha desaparecido. Al alzar la mirada él y Batman observan a Catwoman escapando con el dinero. Sin perder un instante el Caballero Oscuro se lanza a las azoteas para perseguirla y recuperar el botín. La persecución se torna extensa hasta que Catwoman salta encima de un tren para escapar más rápido. Batman dispara su pistola gancho con el objetivo de alcanzarla, pero a varios edificios de distancia alguien dispara un rifle y logra cortar la cuerda del héroe, haciéndolo caer al suelo desde una gran altura. Batman intenta agarrarse de una gárgola para frenar la caída pero la estatua se rompe y él termina golpeando el suelo. Desde la distancia el villano, con el rostro totalmente cubierto con venda, le pide a Batman que guarde silencio. El chantaje Tres maleantes se acercan hasta el inconsciente Batman para quitarle la capucha, pero reciben una descarga eléctrica. Ante eso ellos deciden eliminar al murciélago con un disparo pero de pronto aparece Catwoman para enfrentarlos a golpes y latigazos. Cuando Batgirl llega a escena para ayudar a Bruce, los hombres optan por huir espantados. thumb|left|320px|Hiedra obtiene kryptonita. La heroína, sin confiar en Catwoman, rápidamente ataca mientras la acusa de trabajar con Bane, pero Selina esquiva los ataques y se marcha tras ordenarle que se ocupe de su jefe. Batgirl se apresura en revisar a Batman y se comunica con Alfred para alertarle que está en muy mal estado. Mientras tanto Catwoman se dirige hacia un invernadero donde Hiedra Venenosa la aguarda. Selina le entrega el dinero que le ordenó robar, pero la villana la somete a su voluntad con un beso en los labios para mantenerla controlada. Cuando Catwoman se marcha Hush se escabulle en ese lugar para recordarle a Hiedra que le corresponde la mitad del dinero. La villana se dispone a traicionarlo pero Hush la convence de no hacerlo amenazando con lanzar una bomba herbicida. Al llegar un acuerdo él le ofrece a Hiedra un nuevo trabajo más lucrativo, y para hacerlo le entrega un estuche con un trozo de kriptonita. En la Baticueva Alfred determina que las heridas de Bruce superan sus habilidades sanadoras por lo que Dick propone llevarlo a un hospital. Tras pedirle a Batgirl chocar uno de los vehículos de Bruce para simular que las lecciones son producto de un accidente, Alfred llama a Thomas Elliot. Varios días más tarde Bruce despierta luego de ser sometido a cirugía craneal. Tommy le informa que todo salió bien pero Bruce aprovecha para darle las gracias y disculparse por no haber sido un buen amigo en los últimos años. Él admite que quiere mejorar como amigo pero Tommy le responde que, a pesar de todos sus fallos, siempre será su mejor amigo. Al cabo de unos pocos días Bruce vuelve a las andadas aunque Tommy le recomendó descansar como minino dos semanas. En vista de que hará una visita a la penitenciaria, Alfred saca a relucir un nuevo Bat-Traje inspirado en versiones más antiguas, el cual posee más relleno protector en la cabeza. Tras colocarse la vestimenta Batman parte hacía Blackgate. Allí Amanda Waller supervisa el traslado de Bane pese a las protestas del Comisionado Gordon para impedirlo. Cuando Jim se marcha para presentarle sus quejas al alcaide, Batman se aparece detrás de Waller para pedirle que le de unos minutos para hablar con el prisionero y asi averiguar porqué trabajó junto con Catwoman y Hiedra. Cuando Waller rechaza su petición debido a lo apretado de su agenda, Batman le pregunta si acaso su Escuadrón Suicida la mantiene muy ocupada. Amanda se asombra de que él conozca ese secreto pero en ese momento Bane arranca sus ataduras y mata a los guardias antes de escapar. Batman le ofrece a Waller unos tranquilizantes adaptados para la nueva droga de Bane y se marcha para recapturarlo. Sin embargo Waller le ordena que se mantenga alejado de sus asuntos y ella hará lo mismo. Más adelante Catwoman regresa al invernadero pero lo encuentra vacío. De golpe Bane aparece para recuperar su dinero. Como ella no le dice dónde está entonces Bane la golpea. Por fortuna Batman llega en ese momento y lo captura con una poderosa red disparada por un drone. A continuación el villano es sacado a rastras del invernadero thumb|320px|Batman detiene a Bane. y queda pendiendo en el aire mientras un helicóptero se posa a su lado y desde el Waller le dispara una ráfaga de tranquilizantes que lo ponen a dormir. Hecho eso Amanda parte con su nuevo juguete. Tras eso Batman decide irse pero Catwoman le expresa que si va tras Hiedra entonces lo acompañará ya que posee la dirección de los hombres que ella usaba para cuidar sus plantas. Luego de pensarlo Batman accede a regañadientes a trabajar juntos, no obstante Catwoman le cruza los brazos por el cuello para presentarle sus demandas. Al principio él recela pero se rinde y deja que lo bese con gran pasión. Luego de hacerles una dura visita a los matones de Hiedra, la pareja descubre que ella se marchó a Metropolitas. Batman se comunica con Alfred para que aliste el avión junto con las “joyas”. Metropolis Al día siguiente en el Daily Planet Lois Lane se prepara para su gran entrevista del día, cuyo entrevistado ha mantenido en secreto de Clark. A cabo de un instante Bruce Wayne para reunirse con la periodista y Lois aprovecha para presentarlo con su novio. Ella los deja a solas por unos minutos por lo que Clark le pregunta si acaso está allí por algo de los que deba enterarse pero Bruce contesta que de momento no. thumb|left|320px|Bruce visita el Daily Planet. Apelando a su papel de playboy millonario Bruce coquetea con Lois, lo cual no le sienta bien a Clark. De pronto sus ojos azules se tornan verde por un instante. Esa noche Batman ingresa al pent-house de LexCorp despierta a Lex Luthor. Habiendo descubierto que su compañía estaba trabajando en un componente para volver a las plantas más resistentes a climas extremos, Batman le pide una lista de todos los lugares a los que fue entregado. Luthor accede a cumplir con su pedido pero cuando Batman sin darle las gracias él le recrimina que podría tener un poco más de respeto para la persona que salvó al mundo del Cyborg Superman y que también pertenece a la Liga de la Justicia. Ante eso Batman le recuerda que su admisión todavía está sujeta a discusión. Por otra parte Catwoman llega al nuevo invernadero de Hiedra aduciendo que no puede resistirse a su encanto. Pero Hiedra no se traga sus mentiras y la ataca velozmente con una liana. Tras una breve pelea Hiedra usa sus plantas para ahorcar Catwoman pero Batman llega a tiempo y la salva. Para equilibrar la balanza Hiedra chasquea los dedos e invoca a Superman, al cual le ordena matar a los intrusos. De inmediato Superman destruye parte del edificio con su visión de calor, haciendo que la pareja de justicieros se precipiten al vacío. Por fortuna ambos caen sobre un acueducto y nadan directo hacía la boca de una alcantarilla. Ante ese fracaso intencional por parte de su juguete, Hiedra repite la orden tras pintarse los labios con kriptonita y besarlo para sumirlo aún más en su control. Dado que los túneles subterráneos se encuentran revestidos de plomo Batman afirma que tendrán un poco de tiempo para planear. Batman, afirmando que en el fondo Clark es una buena persona pero él no, saca una manopla revestidas de Kryptonita y le pide a Catwoman ir a cumplir con la parte que acordaron. Cuando el túnel comienza a temblar ella opta por desaparecer. Cuando Superman aparece Batman se vale de puñetazos y mentiras para mantenerlo distraído. Como las manoplas de Kryptonita no surten demasiado efecto entonces él huye hacia el exterior, pero Superman lo atrapa en segundos. Pero al instante Clark oye el grito de ayuda de Lois, a la cual Catwoman arrastra hasta la azotea del Daily Planet. Batman razona con Superman en un intento por romper el control de Hiedra, pero Clark lo aplasta contra un muro. thumb|320px|Superman aplasta a Batman. Catwoman, al verlo en peligro, empuja a Lois y eso rompe el hechizo sobre Superman, quien no tarda en salvarla. Posteriormente ambas parejas se reúnen en la azotea del Daily Planet donde Catwoman rápidamente confiesa que todo eso fue idea de Batman. A continuación los héroes regresan al invernadero donde Hiedra intenta escapar, pero Catwoman la derriba de una patada en la cabeza. Tras ser atada a una silla Hiedra confiesa que fue obligada a usar a Catwoman, Bane y Superman; Batman le pide un nombre pero la villana aclara no ser una soplona. Automáticamente Catwoman la toma del cabello y posa las uñas sobre su cuello hasta que Hiedra confiesa que contratada por un nuevo sujeto llamado Hush. Al haber obtenido la información que buscaban Superman se encarga de llevar a Hiedra a prisión no sin antes pedirles que se marchen de su ciudad. Una vez en solitario Batman le recrimina a Catwoman por haber arrojado a Lois pero ella le responde que improvisó para salvarlo. Nuevamente ellos se besan con pasión ignorando que son observados de lejos por Hush. Gala en el teatro Varias noches más tarde Bruce se alista para su cita con Selina. Frente a ese evento inesperado Dick le hace varios comentarios graciosos a su mentor. Con posterioridad Bruce recibe una videollamada de Damian en el automóvil, en la cual su hijo expresa su descontento por la relación que thumb|left|320px|Bruce y Selina se preparan para la cita. tiene con una notoria villana. El muchacho admite comprender su necesidad de rendirse a los impulsos carnales pero, tras apuntarle que no es bueno escogiendo mujeres, le pide que use protección ya que no quiere tener un hermano. Mostrándose avergonzado, Bruce corta la llamada para no chocar. Mientras tanto en una fábrica abandonada de objetos para fiestas Harley Quinn alimenta a sus hienas mientras se pregunta dónde estará su pudin. De pronto Hush aparece y les dispara unos dardos tranquilizantes a los animales; tras eso le enseña a Harley una fotografía del Guasón maniatado y le advierte que si quiere volver a verlo entonces deberá hacerle un pequeño favor. Entretanto Bruce llega al departamento de Selina y se sorprende de lo increíble que ella luce. Ella confiesa que pensó que él inventaría una excusa para no asistir esa noche pero Bruce menciona que ha estado pensando en cambiar ciertas cosas de su vida. Selina admite que por su lado si ha cambiado y ahora es más refinada de lo que era cuando se conocieron, sin embargo Bruce reconoce que prefiere cuando ella es menos domesticada y brindan con champagne para comenzar la velada. Más tarde esa noche Bruce y Selina acompañan a Tommy Elliot y su pareja a una gala en la casa de Opera de Ciudad Gótica. A mitad de la función Harley Quinn aparece con sus matones armados para saquear los bolsillos de los presentes. En medio del caos Harley anuncia que debe rescatar a su pudin y para eso primero debe matar a Bruce Wayne. La lunática comienza a disparar a mansalva por lo que Tommy se encarga se sacar de allí a las mujeres mientras Bruce salta del palco para atraer la atención del enemigo. Él derriba a golpes a los matones pero eso lo convierte en blanco de Harley. Por fortuna Catwoman entra en escena y detiene a su vieja amiga. Ambas luchan haciendo gala de sus asombrosas habilidades acrobáticas hasta llegar a las vigas de las thumb|320px|Batman estrangula al Guasón. luces. Allí Harley deja caer unos reflectores sobre la cabeza de Selina y hace que caiga desde varios metros de altura, pero para su suerte Batman aparece y la atrapa justo a tiempo. Con Catwoman a salvo Batman va tras Harley, pero súbitamente escucha un disparo proveniente del callejón. Al salir al exterior bajo la lluvia encuentra a Tommy muerto a los pies del Guasón, quien rie desquiciadamente con un arma falsa en la mano. Entendiendo que aquello luce muy mal, el payaso se apresura en aclarar que él no hizo eso y que solo estaba buscando a Harley. Pero Batman, impulsado por una ira asesina, le asesta una seguidilla de violentos puñetazos en cara que rápidamente lo dejan todo lleno de sangre. A continuación derriba al payaso y procede a estrangularlo con todas su fuerza. De repente aparece el Comisionado Gordon junto con otros dos policías y le ruega a Batman que suelte al Guasón, ya que si lo mata arruinará su vida aun cuando Ciudad Gótica lo necesita. La furia del Caballero Oscuro remite y se marcha con las manos manchadas con la sangre sin mediar palabra. Tras eso el comisionado ordena que le coloquen al Guasón un doble juego de esposas antes de llevárselo. Hush Días después varias personas asisten al funeral de Thomas Elliot, incluida Selina para acompañar a Bruce en ese difícil momento. Posteriormente en la Baticueva, Bruce y Dick analizan la evidencia del asesinato Tommy y descubren que el Guasón dijo la verdad. Alguien lo tuvo sedado y maniatado hasta thumb|left|320px|Bruce y Dick investigan a Hush. minutos antes del asesinato de Tommy y luego guio hasta el callejón para inculparlo por ese crimen. Al final Bruce resuelve que todo aquello fue orquestado por Hush y que la muerte Thomas Elliot solo puede indicar una cosa: el enemigo sabe que Bruce Wayne es Batman. Al instante él recibe un llamado de Selina el cual aprovecha para agradecerle por haberlo acompañado en el funeral. Ella le indica que ya no deben esperar el mismo tiempo que la última vez para volver a verse pero él responde que primero debe encargarse de unos asuntos. Selina le da entender que no es el único que la corteja y le habla sobre un pretendiente misterioso pero Bruce, sabiendo que se refiere a Batman, le informa que no tiene miedo a la competencia. Cuando termina la llamada Dick hace lo posible por fingir que no escuchó nada. De golpe sueña una sirena que los alerta sobre el Acertijo y varios secuaces conduciendo erráticamente por las calles de Ciudad Gótica luego de un atraco. A bordo del Batimóvil, mientras los secuaces del Acertijo disparan desde la camioneta, Nightwing le comenta a Batman que está a favor de su relación con Catwoman. A medida que esquivan las balas y un misil disparado por Nygma, Dick le dice que si planea tener una relación seria con Selina entonces deberá contarle sobre su identidad secreta. Tras recordarle que sus asuntos no son su incumbencia, Batman embiste la camioneta y consigue detenerla. Nightwing se encarga rápidamente de los matones mientras Batman persigue al Acertijo, que huye por un callejón cargando el botín del robo. Al atrapar al villano y aplastarlo contra un muro, Batman le pregunta si acaso Hush le pidió que hiciera eso pero el Acertijo admite no saber de qué le habla. thumb|320px|Hush atormenta a Batman. De repente el villano se paraliza al ver a la distancia, dentro de un edificio, a Hush observándolos. Batman esposa a Nygma a un poste de luz y se dirige a ese sitio, que resulta ser una tienda de ropa abandonada. La voz de Hush suena de fondo para presentarse como el hombre que destruirá su vida, lo cual comenzó con la muerte de Thomas Elliot. Hush anuncia que matara a todos sus seres queridos mientras Batman sigue la voz hacia los vestidores. En ese momento el Caballero Oscuro vislumbra al villano reflejado en cada espejo junto a los cambiadores, por lo que los rompe a puñetazos mientras es acosado por la incesante risa burlona de Hush. Con todos los espejos destruidos, el villano se marcha avisando que volverán a verse muy pronto. El murciélago y la gata Más adelante Catwoman regresa a casa y se sorprende al encontrar a Batman esperándola. Él le solicita que deje la ciudad pero ella le responde que no tienen la suficiente relación como para pedirle eso. Batman le cuenta que Hush amenazo con lastimar a sus seres queridos y alguna forma sabe quiénes thumb|left|320px|Bruce le cuenta la verdad a Catwoman. son ellos y procede a decirle que recientemente pudo lidiar con una importante pérdida gracias a ella. A continuación Batman decide quitarse la capucha para mostrarle su identidad. Brevemente Selina lo detiene para que lo piense dos veces, pero al entender que ya lo ha hecho entonces ella misma le quita la capucha y se lleva una sorpresa aun mayor al descubrir que Batman es Bruce Wayne. No obstante la noticia no la desagrada. Luego de un beso y una noche de sexo apasionado, Selina se impresiona al ver la cantidad de cicatrices que Bruce tiene en el cuerpo. Ambos repasan unas que ella le hizo en el pecho con sus garras. Eso lleva a Bruce a confesar que la primera vez terminó la relación entre ambos no por descubrir que fuera una villano, sino porque era cleptómana. Sin embargo reconoce que ella ha cambiado y le pide una disculpa por haberla juzgado. Dado que Selina no se plantea dejar la ciudad tal como le pidió, entonces Bruce decide llevarla a un lugar mucho más seguro que su mansión. En la Baticueva Nightwing entrena sus piruetas en una barra lateral, pero cuando ve a Catwoman descender del Batimóvil pierde el agarre y se estrella contra el suelo. A continuación tanto Dick como Alfred le dan una cálida bienvenida, lo cual hace que Selina se asombre de que tantos conocieran su secreto. Dick admite que Damian también lo sabe y le informa, para incomodidad de Bruce, que ese es el hijo de su mentor. A lo largo de las siguientes semanas Bruce y Selina asisten a todo tipo de fiestas y eventos hasta que surge la Bat-Señal en el cielo. Tras eso ellos se colocan sus trajes y salen a combatir el crimen para detener a villanos como el Pingüino, Dos Caras, el Sr. Frío y otros malosos, pelando como un perfecto dúo dinámico. thumb|320px|Batman y Catwoman detienen a varios villanos. La pasión entre ambos resulta incontenible por eso aprovechan cada pausa para besarse o hacer el amor. Una mañana en la mansión Selina despierta y baja a desayunar con su amado. Ella aprovecha para mostrarle un folleto de unas vacaciones extremas con la idea de poder hacer un viaje de pareja, pero Bruce aduce que primero debe atrapar a Hush. Selina alega que ese sujeto lleva mucho tiempo sin aparecer y que tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerse a la idea que será Batman para siempre. Ella le ruega por unos días libres del trabajo y finalmente él acepta. Pero al momento llega Alfred con un llamado urgente del Comisionado Gordon, quien le informa que se activó la alarma del viejo consultorio de Thomas Elliot. Ante eso, Selina da por cancelado el viaje. La revelación Esa noche Batman y Gordon registran el viejo consultorio de Tommy y notan que la intrusión no se debió a un robo. Batman revisa los archivos de la computadora y descubre que su amigo estaba tratando a un paciente llamado Arthur Wynne por un tumor cerebral inoperable. Gracias a esa pista él propone dirigirse a Arkham. thumb|left|320px|Catwoman se enfrenta al Espantapájaros. Mientras ellos se marchan Hush los observa desde la distancia y telefonea a Jonathan Crane para que este listó. En la Baticueva Nightwing decide salir a patrullar y Selina, al no tener nada que hacer, pide acompañarlo. A bordo del Batimóvil, Dick y Selina hablan del empecinamiento de Bruce a no compartir sus sentimientos hasta que escuchan en la radio policial que alguien irrumpió en el cementerio Arkham. Al llegar a la necrópolis ellos no tardan en toparse una tumba abierta y con la lápida cubierta por una tela. Cuando Catwoman se da cuenta que esa es la tumba de Thomas Elliot, el Espantapájaros les salta por detrás y los ataca con su guadaña. Nightwing esquiva los ataques pero infortunadamente inhala una gran dosis del gas del miedo. Dick, invadido por el terror, es incapaz de defenderse de los ataques del villano pero Catwoman saca su látigo y lo defiende. Ella se mantiene a salvo del gas de Crane gracias a unos filtros nasales y logra dejarlo inconsciente a golpes. A continuación Nightwing ataca a Catwoman creyendo que ella es una especie de monstruo, pero Selina lo esquiva y consigue inyectarle el antídoto para la droga. Luego eso lo coloca en el Batimóvil para que Alfred lo conduzca de regreso a casa, pero cuando se da la vuelta ella es noqueada de un golpe. Más adelante Selina despierta en un depósito de chatarra encadenada a un viejo motor que le impide moverse. Al instante aparece Hush y activa una garra mecánica que la atrapa junto a un gran cumulo de basura. En Arkham, Batman y Gordon se reúnen con el Acertijo. Gordon le pregunta al héroe porque están allí y Batman contesta que Arthur Wynne fue el inventor de los crucigramas y también el alias que Nygma usó para ver al Dr. Elliot con respecto a su tumor cerebral. Nygma asegura que el inútil de Elliot no pudo hacer nada por él, por eso mismo luego de repartir unos cuantos sobornos logró acceder a un Pozo de Lázaro. Él admite que mientras su cuerpo sanaba vio todo tipo de verdades en su mente, incluso la respuesta al misterio más grande todos: quien era Batman. Con esa respuesta en manos y conociendo la forma en cómo podía destruirlo, Nygma decidió adoptar una nueva identidad. Como Hush sobornó y coaccionó a los otros villanos para que cumplieran con su voluntad. Gordon le señala a Nygma que su plan no funcionó ya que terminó en prisión, pero al instante Batman saca un Batarang y le raja el cuello, thumb|320px|Nygma se convierte en Clayface. revelando que ese Nygma en realidad es Clayface usando un transmisor que el verdadero Acertijo usaba para mantenerlo controlado. A continuación Clayface vuelve a su forma original y los ataca para escaparse. Ante la atenta mirada de otros reclusos como el Guasón, Batman esquiva los incesantes ataques del cambiaformas mientras le arroja todos los gadgets a su disposición. En cierto momento Gordon se levanta y abre fuego contra el villano, pero Clayface simplemente se le acerca y lo envuelve con su cuerpo. Inmediatamente Batman saca la manguera contra incendios, la inyecta en el interior de Karlo y abre la llave del agua hasta hacerlo explotar para salvar a Jim. Terminada la pelea el verdadero Acertijo se jacta, mediante un entreverado juego de palabras, que capturó a Catwoman. El verdadero enemigo En la planta trituradora de basura Hush se quita la máscara de vendas y Selina se lleva una gran sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad él era el Acertijo. Sabiendo que a Batman le tomará solo unos minutos averiguar dónde están, Nygma activa el enorme triturador de basura y se deleita con la desesperación de Selina mientras hace un repaso hipotético, pero acertado, de los pasos que el Caballero Oscuro tomará para encontrarlos. Varios minutos más tarde Batman arriba a la fábrica pero al instante se encuentra con el cadáver de Tommy atado con cadenas. Mientras se encarga de bajar el cuerpo, la garra que sostiene a Catwoman se abre y deja caer la basura al triturador. Ella se aferra a uno de los dedos con sus uñas, sin embargo el motor amarrado con las cadenas la tira hacía abajo y poner a prueba su fuerza de resistencia. Tras dejar atrás un pasillo lleno de torretas, Batman finalmente llega al centro de la fábrica. Al entender lo que sucede él arroja unas boleadoras y sostiene a Catwoman a la garra por varios segundos más. thumb|left|320px|El verdadero Acertijo enfrenta a Batman. Al instante el Acertijo comienza a atacarlo con su bastón en forma de signo de interrogación, demostrando que su fuerza y reflejos fueron mejorados por el pozo. Batman recibe varios golpes al no lograr concentrarse en la pelea por estar más preocupado por el bienestar de Catwoman. Luego de recibir un profundo corte en el hombro, Batman cambia de estrategia y comienza a provocar al Acertijo para hacerlo perder la compostura, llamándolo criminal de tercera categoría cuyos acertijos eran fáciles hasta para un niño. Gracias eso él logra propinarle varios golpes al villano mientras dinamita su confianza, augurando que los beneficios concedidos por el pozo eran temporales y que al cabo de un tiempo volverá a ser el mismo hazmerreir de siempre. A medida que Catwoman libera una mano de las cadenas y usa sus uñas para abrir el candado que la sujeta, el Acertijo accidentalmente golpea el panel de control de la fábrica haciendo que el sistema de la grúa falle y caiga sobre el triturador en el momento justo que Catwoman se libera. De pronto las tuberías de gas estallan y se desatan varias explosiones que provocan un gran incendio. Batman y el Acertijo continúan chocando puños con destreza y agilidad de guerreros. En cierto momento el villano clava su bastón en el vientre del héroe y comienza a reír enloquecidamente, clamando ser el ganador. Antes de poder dar el golpe de gracia Catwoman atrapa el bastón con su látigo y lo lanza al fuego. Automáticamente la gata y el murciélago aúnan ataques para darle una paliza al Acertijo, haciendo gala de una coordinación de golpes infalibles. Gracias a eso el Acertijo cae por el borde la pasarela directo a la llameante boca del triturador. Batman se apresura en salvarlo con un disparo de su pistola gancho pero al instante la fábrica comienza a desmoronarse por causa de más explosiones. Catwoman le insiste soltar el cable pero Batman le ordena que se salve. Desde abajo el Acertijo celebra que el código moral Batman no lo dejará morir, pero Catwoman manda todo al diablo y corta el cable con sus garras, dejando que el villano caiga hacia su muerte. thumb|320px|Catwoman rompe con Batman. Ante eso Batman y Catwoman escapan a toda velocidad cuando una última y mayor explosión acaba con toda la fábrica. Una vez a salvo Batman observa el incendió y le dice a Catwoman que no debió haber cortado el cable y que nadie tendría que haber muerto. Catwoman se enfurece y lo trata de demente por lamentar la muerte del Acertijo después de todas las cosas que le hizo a él y todos sus seres queridos. Molesta con él y con su estúpido código moral que algún día terminará matándolo, Selina le grita en la cara que ella cambió solo para poder estar juntos pero que finalmente se ha dado cuenta que él jamás podrá hacer lo mismo. Llorando, mientras se oyen a la distancia las sirenas de policía, Catwoman se tranquiliza y augura que tal vez en el futuro puedan volver a intentarlo. Dicho eso ella se despide y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Cuando la policía llega a la escena Batman la despide indicando que quizás de algún día lo de ellos pueda funcionar. Producción Anunciada en la San Diego Comic-Con 2018 junto a Reign of the Supermen, Justice League vs. The Fatal Five y Wonder Woman: Bloodlines Batman: Hush is Getting an Animated Movie, el reparto de voces estará liderado por Jason O’Mara (The Man In The High Castle) y Jennifer Morrison (Once Upon A Time) como Batman/Bruce Wayne Y Catwoman/Selina Kyle, respectivamente. El elenco también incluye a Jerry O’Connell (Carter, Billions, Stand By Me) como Superman, Rebecca Romijn (The Librarians, X-Men) como Lois Lane, Rainn Wilson (The Office) como Lex Luthor, Vanessa Williams (Desperate Housewives, Ugly Betty) como Amanda Waller, Jason Spisak (Young Justice) como el Guasón, Peyton List (Bunk’d, Jessie) como Batgirl, Peyton List (Gotham, Mad Men, The Flash) como Hiedra Venenosa, Geoffrey Arend (Madam Secretary) como el Acertijo, Sean Maher (Firefly) como Nightwing, Maury Sterling (Homeland) como Thomas Elliot, Bruce Thomas (Legally Blonde, Kyle XY) como Jim Gordon, Adam Gifford (Longmire) como Bane, Sachie Alessio (Justice League Dark) como Lady Shiva, Stuart Allan (Teen Titans: The Judas Contract) como Damian Wayne, James Garrett (Batman: Bad Blood) como Alfred, Hynden Walch (Teen Titans GO!) como Harley Quinn, Chris Cox (Family Guy) como el Espantapájaros, y Tara Strong (Batman: The Killing Joke, Teen Titans, Teen Titans GO!) como reportera.“Batman: Hush” Trailer, Hits Digital Media On July 20, 2019, Physical Media On August 13, 2019 Justin Copeland (Reign of the Supermen) dirige la película basado en un guión escrito por Ernie Altbacker (Teen Titans: The Judas Contract). Jim Krieg (Batman: Gotham by Gaslight) & Alan Burnett (Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay) son los co-producetores. Amy McKenna (The Death of Superman) es la productora. Michael Uslan es el productor ejecutivo junto con Sam Register y James Tucker. Contenido especial *'DC Showcase: Sargento Rock (cortometraje animado)'- Del productor ejecutivo y director Bruce Timm llega el primer cortometraje animado de DC Showcase desde Catwoman (2011), que lleva al héroe de la Segunda Guerra Mundial de DC Comics a la vida animada en una aventura completamente nueva. *'Batman: El amor en tiempo de guerra (presentación)' - Peligrosa. Seductora. Villana. Heroína. Esta es la historia de Selina Kyle y la relación que ha forjado con el mejor detective del mundo. *'Audiocomentarios': el productor ejecutivo James Tucker, el director Justin Copeland y el guionista Ernie Altbacker comparten sus pensamientos e ideas sobre Batman: Hush. *'Un adelanto de la próxima película de DC Universe, ''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines' - Un vistazo adelantado a la próxima película animada de la popular colección de películas de DC Universe. *'Desde la bóveda de DC': The Batman/Superman Hour: "''The Underworld Underground Caper" *'Desde la bóveda de DC' The Batman/Superman Hour: "Partners in Peril" Reparto y doblaje *'S/D': Sin Datos Imágenes promocionales Batman Hush poster promocional.png Batman Hush imagen.png Vídeos Batman Hush - trailer Batman Hush - "Batman vs. Bane" Batman Hush - "Persiguiendo a la gata" Batman Hush - "Catwoman vs Hiedra Venenosa" Batman Hush - "Catwoman" Batman Hush - "Batman y Catwoman" Batman Hush - "Desentrañando los planes de Hush" Batman Hush - "Batman vs. Superman" Otras películas Referencias Categoría:Universo de películas animadas de DC Categoría:Peliculas animadas